Left alone
by ayannacullen24
Summary: Edward left ,Victoria Came, Bella was changed and then 1 year later changes Angela Mike and Jessica, 2 years after the cullens left The volturi has a ball for their prince and princess' the most powerful vamps, what do the cullens say BPOV Bye tanya! aha
1. Goodbye and Hello

Bella pov

**It had been exactly 28 days and 4 months since Edward left me. Today I left school early after telling angela and mike that I wasn't feeling too good. I get into my truck and look at the huge hole that used to hold the car stereo that Emmett, jasper and Rosalie had got me for my 18th birthday. Then I turned to look at my passenger seat and I saw a white sheet of paper ripped out for the small mini notebook that I kept in my glove compartment. The handwriting was nice, I read it and it said " one word; payback- sincerely Victoria". I sat in shock and finally thought " this is better than what I had planned for myself." I turned my old chevy on and as I turned onto the highway she hopped right into my way. Then I got out of the car and said " Victoria ,Edward killed your mate but me and him are not together anymore." Victoria looked at me and began "that's why I cant smell their scent on you anymore", I nodded and said" you can change me and we can be friends, we can seek revenge on those who have hurt us in the past. Victoria stared at me for a minute and then she put me on her back and ran with all her might straight to the middle of the forest layed me on a rock and said" you will be my daughter and together we will go to the volturi and propose for positions in their guard." Then her teeth sunk into my neck. First I felt my body get lighter and then the fire began to spread through my body. In the far distance i heard her screams but the fire wouldn't allow me to think about that yet.**

**After 3 days which felt more like three years, i felt the fire narrow into my heart. Then the fire just abruptly stopped. I opened my eyes and everything was much clearer as if it were being viewed through a microscope. Just then the most promising smell was blown into my face by the wind. My throat felt like it was on fire itself, and i immediatly went out in search of the smell, then into my veiw came Mike Newton , Jacob, Jess and Angela. i went up to them and said "Hi, i missed you guys." Jacob turned and whispered "Bloodsucker" And his breath sure did stink. Like wet dog. Yuck! "Jake its me" , "Bella?" a look of confusion crossed his face. "You've been gone for a year and now you come back". we looked at each other in silence, then i said "a year, what the hell, my change on the took me 3 days.". Jacob smiled a humorless smile, "Bella, you broke our hearts and even though your one of them now why are your eyes green white and purple?" "What the hell. is this a dream" "Where is Charlie, is he okay" . Jacob shook his head " No he isnt ok. He went off to travel the world with a bloodsucker, her name was Tanya." That name seemed vaguely familiar, i just couldn't remeber where i heard it before. "Jake did they ever come back?" "Nope, cause if they did i would have killed as many of them as i could. Its their fault your like this" Jacob's eyes began to water. "Jake what's wrong?" Now the tears spilled down his cheeks, " When you needed me most i abandoned you, if it wasn't for the packs rules the red head wouldn't have got to you yet. i was just a minute late." "For 10 days i didn't leave you then one day i had to go home i came back and you weren't there neither was your scent. i spent 3 months looking for you, and never found you" At this time Mike, Jessica and Angela were walking our way. Jessica , stared and then said "Hello, are you new my name is jessica" she extended her hand and i shook hers then her thoughts flooded through my mind**

** OMG; she's even prettier than Rosalie Hale.- Jessica**

** I let go and then suddenly i could hear every ones thoughts who were around us. **

**I wonder what she would look like undressed- Mike**

**She looks like a model, but she seems nice and content- Angela**

**Ahh Angela, what a sweet girl i missed her terribly. I said "Hello my name is Scarlett." Its the first thing that popped into my head, and i cant have people thinking I'm Bella, especially since according to Jake I was gone for a year.**

** Wow i wonder if the reddish black brown hair is natural- Jessica**

**She's so pretty- Mike**

**She reminds me of Bella except Scarlett has more grace and shes a lot lighter, maybe she's albino. Maybe she will attend forks high school and we can become best friends.- Angela**

** I suddenly made a snap decision "Angela do you mind taking a walk with me."**

** This is weird- Angela**

**"Ok" **

**"Angela, this may seem wierd and impossible but yes, i am bella. you are still my best friend and i want you to join me."**

**"Bella, how? You've been gone for a year"**

**"I am a vampire, but i dont kill humans, shit i don't even hunt. I don't think i need blood because i had a slight burn in my throat but all of a sudden it went away and i've been around blood for a while now and i havent been tempted."**

**"Bella, i would love to join you but what about Jess and Mike?"**

"Ok**, we can go talk to them"**


	2. Birth and Volturi

A/N- PLease review and let me know if i should stop or keep going?

With angela by my side we walked back to Mike, Jess and Jake. Once by their sides I began. "Mike and Jess, its me Bella but im a vampire. I want to remain friends with you guys forever will you please join me?" I was tackled by Jess and Mike they kissed my cheeks and gave me hugs and kept repeating "yes!" over and over.

Jake nodded we said our goodbyes, and then I slung the three of them over and ran deep into the mountains where no-one would see or hear us. They said their goodbyes to their human life's. I slowly bit into Jess , then Mike and finally Angela. I sat there for about 5 days until Jess woke up and scared the hell out of me then Angela 4 days later and 4 days after her mike woke up. Together we were ultra powerful. We each had 20 powers. 4 days after waking up and going to our home to pick up some clothing we decided to go to the volturi to register our powers. Once at the airport and boarding the plane we all pretended to go to sleep. Once in volterra we stole a purple bmw and drove to the Volturi castle. Once inside we saw a lovely receptionist named gianna i blocked out her mind and told her we needed a meeting with the Volturi. We were led to a turret room by a small vampire. From her mind i found out her name was Jane. Once before the 3 leaders we bowd and we told them what we needed i said, " We came to register our powers". The man with white hair asked for us to shake his hand, we all did and from his mind he said how strange a sheild that wont allow my powers . He asked " How many powers can we find in this coven?" Angela looked at me and i nodded she said "`41, sir Aro." Shock came across all 3 leaders faces and on everyone elses faces. "How many people are a part of this coven?" We all smiled and Jessica said "only us 4". Everyone gasped. "What are your powers?" Caius asked. I said " Mine are- Telekinesis, Mind reading, Empathy, I can fly, I Can see the future, i can project illusions. i have a physical sheild, as well as a mental sheild, i can also change hair color,I can control elements,I also have the ability to control fires". Then jessica said" i can project thoughts into your mind, see the past,time travel,mind control, cause mental pains, i can decapitate you,change your height, sense ties and bonds,and i'm a tracker." Mike began" i can hide scents, change scents, change your entire appearance,teleport, produce a current on my skin,become invisible, i can recall memories, i can run 30x faster than a regular vampire, break ties, talk to animals." Lastly angela said" i can turn you human, control blood lust, shape shift, i can turn you into whatever i want,i can sense when someone is looking for me, i can change your diet, i can give the gift of producing children, i can erase memories, i can sense lies, and lastly i can make things go my way."Everyone looked at us with their mouths wide open. Then i said " Aro, we would love to join the guard and i forgot to mention we are all sponges so now whatever abilities anyone has here we all have aswell, we also dont because we never need to i guess you could count it as an extra power." Aro smiled then said " Jane and heidi show them to their rooms. THEN AT 7:00 EVERYONE COME DOWNSTAIRS WE NEED TO DISCUSS THE PHROPECY, AND THE CORONATION." everyone murmured their okays. Jane showed us to our rooms and we all layed down.


	3. Coronation and Confrontation

A/N: The cullens will come in. They will find out about bella and the rest. But will she forgive them. Muahahahaha, only I shall know. && I don't own twilight but I do own a marvelous Mac and converse:]

Angela, Mike and Angela walked to my room, and sat on my bed. We Sat in silence then I received a vision of us becoming vampire royalty, All the vampires from around the world were there. I was wearing a deep purple dress. Angela was wearing deep blue . Jessica was wearing a red dress and alongside of her was Mike wearing a jet black tux. We were all happy and smiling our asses off.

I told them and then we all started to plan for the coronation. When it hit 6:59 we rushed downstairs and we saw the whole Volturi. Aro, smiled and told us to take a seat. Through the meeting we learned that on Friday, which was 5 days away we were to be crowed prince and princess's of the volturi. We were each given 5 million to go shopping and to get cars. Then next day we were accompanied by Jane , Heidi and Demetri. I got a blue vanquish which was tuned up by demetri. And everyone else decide to get regular cars . we went shopping throughout the whole mall. And we left around 9:30 at night. For the next 3 days I got closer to everyone and told them about the cullens and my change.

The day of the ball Heidi came to my door at 5:00 am flanked by ; Angela, Jessica, and Jane. We all helped each other get ready. By the end I had my purple dress on , silver heels (Now that I was a vampire I was graceful) and I had loose curls that were jet black with purple tips courtesy of my power and a golden Necklace that had the initials IV on it. They stood for Isabella Volturi. But people only call me izzy I couldn't stand the name Bella. It reminded me of them.

Angela had on a deep blue dress, with an updo, .a pair of sapphire earings and a gold necklace with the initials AV- Angela Volturi. Her hair was black tinted blue in the light. Jessica had on her red dress with her hair out down to her waist she decided to keep her hair strawberry blonde she had her JV necklace on- Jessica volturi and Mike seemed plain with his black hair spiked up and a tux with a pin that said MV- mike volturi.

Heidi had on a emerald green dress with a black volturi necklace it wasn't as elegant because she wasn't royal. Jane had ona plan Black dress with a black Volturi bracelet.

It was 5 minutes until we would be introduced to our vampires. We walked down to the ballroom with our cloaks on until we were introduced. We took our rightful seats on the throne. I placed my shield over all our members, no-one knew what would be going on. These are some of the things I heard in thoughts.

I wonder who those 4 cloaked ones are I was only here 2 weeks ago they surely weren't here?

Who are those 4?

Is there going to be a war?

Are those more guards?

It this an anniversary?

In my head I just chuckled. Then Aro asked for silence and began" About 6 days ago we had 4 new visitors, they were lovely and powerful .They only wanted to register their powers but instead got much more…"

Peoples thoughts were thinking:

My coven could probably handle them

Ha powerful, yeah sure

They must be pretty, cause no one is more powerful than i

Aro continued " Tonight they are here before you, As the Princess's and Prince of the volturi." I Hear many gasps from the crowd. We all took of our cloaks to introduce ourselves. I began " My name is Isabella Volturi" then Angela, Mike and Jessica introduced themselves. Aro then said "you are probably wondering why 4 teenagers are of so much importance to me and at such a young age. Well together they have 41 powers. But seeing as you are all here they have your powers too. they each 10 original powers now they have over 100 each." Now we will begin the dance feel free to ask our prince and princesses questions.

Demetri asked me for the first dance. He then told me" The cullens are here, baby" Demetri and i were in love, but not mates "Really?" i said. I had such a hate for them, they left me and used me fuck them. He nodded.

I saw alice's black hair and i could read her mind - Is that our isabella, i doubt so because bella and charlie died 2 years ago

I stopped dancing and walked over to rosalie i spotted her blonde hair i said" hello" she said "Hi, princess" i said " just call me izzy,you are my equal" Rosalie flashed me a smile and walked over to emmett.

I stopped short when i saw him. He was as beautiful as ever with a strawberry blonde on his arm. I walked over to them and said to the blonde " hello, my name is izzy nice to meet you" she smiled a true smile and said" my name is tanya" i fell to the ground and started sobbing. Here she was with edward but where was charlie? i stood up apologized then asked her " where is he?" she knew what i was talking about and then she said " in my stomach". Edward looked at us then he slowly unwrapped his arm from her maybe he sensed what i was going to do but first i kicked her in the face. Then everyones eyes were on us. Then i changed her hair to orange grey black and yellow. Jessica Angela and Mike knew what i was going to do, so first jessica change her height to a short midget. Then mike made her look like a witch with tons a pimples and warts and finally angela turned her into a frop which helped so i grabbed tanya- frog and squeezed her throat, then bit into her which caused the frog to break into half and then i let angela turn her human then i started my blue fire which would knock her unconscious, Finally i walked a way and let angela turn her into a vampire again. Her shreiks echoed through the whole room. All the cullens bared their teeth at me. Then i yelled" Well, its her fault Charlies Gone so now its my fault that she's Going to be Gone." At once all the cullens yelled "BELLA!" Demetri ran to me hugged me and kissed me full on the lips and dragged me to my room

A/N -Humongous block! im not sure how the story is so far please review so i can know


	4. Princess

A/N: Muahahahahaha, I have everything I want but Edward, Twilight and Demetri Grrrr…. Beware Stephenie. Any ideas for next chapter? Review please I need to know how you lovelies feel. ^___^

TPOV-

The volturi princess Isabella looks like a poser. I guarantee I could kick her ass. Finally that old prick finished his speech. I turn to Edward and he smiles at me and I look into his beautiful golden eyes and I see the pain. When will he get over that human, I mean shes been dead for about 2 years now. If only he could hear what I feel for him he'd probably come running to me, but we are taking things slow, which I prefer over no Edward. Rosalie started talking to princess Isabella (mentally sneering the name) and I heard her tell Rosalie "Call me izzy you are my equal" Then Rosalie walked away. She looked up at me and walked in my direction. The nerve she had, I should be princess. She said "Hello, my name is Izzy, nice to meet you" I gave her the most real smile I could manage and said my name is Tanya.

All of a sudden like I hurt her she fell to the ground and started dry sobbing. Then she asked "Where is he?" I thought about what she meant then I realized who she was and that she was talking about Charlie. I then smiled and said "In my stomach". Then Edward removed his arm form mine then the "Princess" kicked me in my face then after that I blacked out.

2days Later:

For a long time i felt a burning sensation. What did that bitch do to me! :O I woke up and i saw edward by my bed. He looked at me and smiled " Good Morning Love" Of course he wouldn't leave me for that Prissy brat. I said "How long was i out?" he smiled and said "2 days" i shook my head, then i looked around and saw only Carlisle. Where was everyone?

A/N –Short chapter trying to test out tanyas point of view. Criticize me. :] Dont be mad if you dont want E+T, E+B might come or B+D or B+R yes lesbian vampires. Help me decide.


	5. Ciao Tanya, Rosalie?, Bella?

a/n: I HATE Tanya. So my story, my decision bye Tanya in this chapter MUAHAHAAHAHA, don't like it go somewhere else

BPOV

Its been 2 days since the ball, and everyone has stayed away from me except for my sisters and brother. Demetri left me a rose every 3 hours. Oh how much I love him. After that incident I realized the only person I couldn't stop thinking of was Rosalie, by god was she beautiful.

I got bored so I decided to go play my lullaby, on my way there I heard some commotion from Edwards room then I heard a lamp crash. Across the hall was angela's room I ran there asked her to change me into a cat. After, I went to edwrads room and meowed, he opened the door and I jumped up and clawed off a large part of Tanyas face . I heard Jessica rush in with a half naked mike behind her.

Jessica snapped her neck and Mike pulled off her arm. Angela came in with Heidi, Jane and Demitri came in. Angela turned me back into a vampire. I walked up to Tanya Jessica backed off, I asked angela " can you turn her human?" After she turned human she looked at me with so much fear then I bit into her neck and left her there to bleed, there wasn't much venom put into the bite. She would die.

Edward and Carlisle looked at me I shrugged my shoulders " Im not the same weak fragile human you left 3 years ago" I walked out and Demitri and we went to my room. I sobbed into his shoulders when all of a sudden Rosalie and Alice walked into the room and hugged the shit out of me. They thanked me and told me that their family hadn't been the same since I was "dead" they also thanked me for getting rid of Tanya. Apparently she was a nuisance to them, she was a hoe slut bag, those words were music to my ears. Alice left claiming she needed to talk to jasper which left Rosalie and I alone. I felt gravity pulling her towards me. Then I asked her if she felt it she nodded sheepishly. Then without thinking I planted a kiss on her lips which she put her hands in my hair pulling my face towards her deepening the kiss. She moaned into my mouth which is when, Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Demitri walked in.

Emmett and Carlisle yelled "Rosalie!"

Demetri and Aro yelled "BELLA?"

I suddenly ran out the room and rosalie did the same.

a/n:Muahahahahaha, did you like it cause if not ill change it :/ && btw I don't own twilight but I do have a lovely LG rumor2 and Street fighter 4.


	6. The Crazy things That happen here

I ran all the way to Alec's room. He would allow me to stay with him while I thought over what just happened. I shoved his door open without even knocking and jumped on his bed. I looked around and noticed that he wasn't even in the room, but I heard sounds coming from the bathroom and assumed that's where he I lied on his bed just waiting for him then I heard a female moan. I didn't know what was going on but I definitely knew that someone else was in that bathroom. I silently went to the bathroom door and yanked it open so hard that it fell off it's hinges. And when I looked into the bathroom I saw something I never wanted to see again, Alice and Jasper were having sex in Alec's tub.  
" What the hell!" I yelled. It seemed like that was when Jasper and Alice realized I was there.  
" Oh my goodness, Bella it isn't what it looks like!" Alice whispered "The hell it isn't how did you even get in here?" I was heated I just wanted to kill someone.  
"The door was open and we were just in the mood" Alice said while her and Jasper began to get dressed.  
"Just get the hell out of this room, before I tell Aro to kick your coven out" Alice ad Jasper scurried out of the room. The nerve of these people to come to my castle and do the things they have done. It absolutely disgusts me. But,back to the situation with Rosalie, I think it was just a one time thing, I was in love with Demetri and he is the only one who is truly there for me now.  
I walked out of Alec's room and began to search for Demetri, I sniffed the air for his smell and I smelt it after awhile. He scent could be tracked all the way to the garden which is where I found him. I meant to surprise him but I began to eavesdrop once I heard him arguing about me to another male.

I heard Demetri say " Izzy is mine Alec you will never have her. She doesn't even think about you in a romantic way. I also don't believe you would be able to satisfy her the way I do.

~ SORRY I haven't updated in forever. If any of you care. But I lost all inspiration for this story and I think it sucks.


End file.
